The Tale of Sage Mason
by bandgeek06
Summary: Complete! In this explanation of Ron's girlfriend, Sage, from If the Fates Allow, her perspective is told when she meets Hermione for the first time, and she realizes just how serious Ron's feelings for Hermione are. A one-shot! Please read and review!


**A/N: I realize Sage is an underdeveloped character in _If the Fates Allow_, and here is an explanation of who she is. I hope you like it...**

* * *

_**The Tale of Sage Mason**_

Being an American really isn't that bad; most people just assume Americans are rude, obnoxious, loud, and stupid. We aren't _just_ rude, obnoxious, loud and stupid...we're _extremely_ rude, obnoxious, loud, and stupid. And, despite this fact, most Americans are _proud_ of that. I know I am...if you're going to be something, might as well be it full on, full throttle, no limitations, right? But, unfortunately, this story isn't about me; it's about a special woman you may all know by the name of Sage.

Sage Mason of Virginia just happened to be one of those rare, quiet Americans, despite the fact that she grew up in a country town in southern America. She was the typical southern belle; she had her Cotillion at age sixteen, she pronounced everything slow and easy, in that special way Southerners can make a three-syllable word sound like the longest word in the English language. She walked gracefully and wore the latest fashions, which she bought with using Daddy's old money.

Although Sage seemed as if she a "normal" child, she wasn't; she held a special gift...the gift of magic. She and her parents had figured this out early on in her life. At the age of seven, her Aunt Stella made her so furious that she unconsciously blew up the two-hundred-plus-year-old brass statue of great-great-great—Sage forgot how many greats—grandfather George Mason that stood proudly in the foyer of the Mason Mansion without even laying her tiny little fingers on it. Luckily for her, her mother muttered, "Thank goodness...I _hated _that statue" under her breath, saving Sage from a harsh spanking— Aunt Stella style.

It took another four years until she finally received her admittance letter from Poojaslania Academy of Witchcraft for Girls in Toronto. Sage was so pleased with herself—half because she finally got to do something different than all the other females in the Mason family and half because she didn't have to attend Miss McGovern's Finishing School, where "all good Southern girls went to learn proper etiquette."

Her tenure at Poojaslania was short-lived, yet utterly exciting. She met people from all over North America, she learned and improved her new, magical talent, and she got the chance to get away from Virginia and its tight, invisible walls of conservatism. Everything seemed perfect—then, she graduated. Graduation was bittersweet; she was anxious to go to Texas for Auror Training, but a part of her died when she walked across the stage. She was leaving everything she had worked so hard for for seven years; could she possibly do that? Would she kill herself before she got the chance? Only time would tell...

Meeting Ronald Weasley was probably one of the better events in Sage's life. She remembered him as a tall, skinny young man her age that made her laugh until she cried and calmed her nerves whenever they needed calming. He wasn't the most handsome thing on the American Quidditch team, but she didn't care. His kind heart was enough to make her swoon.

Sage's roommate, Kayla, was a very fine Chaser on the Quidditch team, and it was while waiting for the keys to their apartment (Sage had forgotten them inside) she met Ron Weasley. At the time he was eighteen, lanky, and had a broken heart. It took all of her newly found courage to ask him out, and when she did, he spent half of the time talking about his best friend, Hermione. Sage really didn't know how to feel about this; she was already crazy about him, and wanted to help him out in any way she could, but did that include helping him get over his former crush? She sure hoped not.

Luckily for her as time passed, so did Ron's fancy towards Hermione and because of this Sage and Ron's pending relationship skyrocketed...well, sort of. They never kissed in public, they never made love, and Sage wasn't one hundred percent sure that Ron felt as strongly about her as she did about him. However, Sage never voiced her opinions on this matter; she just figured it would take time for him to feel love for another person—especially after leaving his family and friends. And time was exactly what she gave him...five years to be exact. And at the end of five years, Ron and his best friend, Harry Potter, announced that they were going back home to London. Much to Sage's surprise and joy, Ron asked her to go with them. Not really giving it much thought, Sage immediately accepted and followed to two boys to London.

* * *

"Home, sweet home," said Ron, grinning, as Sage looked around the vast green area they had just appeared via Portkey. Her stomach clenched; this place looked exactly like her Granny's plantation back in Virginia. _Great_, she thought, _and I thought I was escaping that place._

"Doesn't look much different, does it?" Harry piped up, smiling at his surroundings. Sage noticed a definite sparkle in his green eyes she had never seen before. Harry had been a hermit crab in America; he didn't go out or do anything remotely amusing except read and play Quidditch. The most exciting events in his life were when owls came from him from his girlfriend, Ginny. _He must be happy to be able to see her again_, Sage thought.

"Who is picking us up?" she asked Ron, looking up at him nervously.

"Hermione," said Ron, grinning. "Remember I told you about her?"

_For three friggin' years you told me about her,_ Sage thought bitterly. She forced a smile and nodded. _Why is he grinnin' like that? Oh, great...now I have to fight for my boyfriend._

"Don't worry, dear," Ron told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You'll love her."

"I know I will." She nodded, and smoothed out her hair. Sage had to admit she was nervous. Who wouldn't be in her position? She was about to meet Ron's former—er...special friend—and he was grinning like an idiot. That didn't do much to soothe her at all. It did quite the contrary; it scared the shit out of her.

_Crack._

"Aargh!" Harry yelled. Sage looked down at him as someone with a very bushy ponytail fell on him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Harry." The woman with the bushy ponytail turned red as she got to her feet, helping Harry along. "I guess I was too excited to Apparate properly."

Harry grinned. "That's alright."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she let out a shriek. "Oh, Harry! How are you? Are you all right? How was America? Oh, we've missed you! And Ginny! Oh, my! We thought she would die...she didn't speak for two weeks after you left!" She pulled away from him and wiped away some stray tears. "Are you staying here? _Please_ tell me you're not going back to America...I don't think I can handle that again."

Harry smiled at her. "I missed you too, 'Mione. America was great; I'll tell you all about it later."

She smiled at him, and looked over his shoulder at Ron. Sage's heart plummeted; she was beautiful. Hermione had a very natural beauty that made make-up unnecessary and useless—something Sage wished she had. Her brown eyes were currently shining like mad and her bushy hair seemed to be cracking with energy.

Sage looked up at Ron and was very upset to see him look at Hermione like she was some sort of angel. His eyes had a spark Sage had yet to see, and his face was flushed. _Why_ was his face flushed? Ron had never looked at _her_ like _that_, and they were in a relationship! _This is it_, Sage thought, _Ron is in love with Hermione, and he's going to leave me out in the dust._

The next few moments were a blur to Sage. As if in slow motion, she saw Hermione fling herself on Ron and she saw Ron smile so hard he almost tore his flushed face in half. He heard them talk in low, slow voices until things finally started to speed up again when Ron turned to Sage and said, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sage Mason."

Hermione looked shocked. Sage felt a rush of emotion, and had to force a smile in a weak attempt to hide her feelings.

"How do you do?" Hermione asked politely, smiling gracefully at Sage.

"I'm fine," she replied with her forced smile. "I've heard so much about you. I feel like I've already known you." _Ain't that the truth._

Harry spoke, and Hermione and Ron answered happily. Sage was amazed by the relationship they had. They joked with each other, yet you could still tell the three of them had a very strong bond that no one could break. And in spite of herself, Sage felt jealous. Jealous of their friendship, jealous of the way Ron looked at Hermione as if she were the only girl in the world, and jealous of...Hermione as a person. She was beautiful, smart, talented, well spoken, and didn't follow Ron around like a lovesick puppy.

_I need to give up. Ron obviously loves Hermione,_ Sage thought. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes as she Apparated with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N: Well...that's it...it's a little one-shot. I hope you liked it. I don't mean to offend anyone with the American comment at the beginning of the story...it's just humor! Please review! **


End file.
